Il vous aime
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Babel est bien plus perspicace que Raphaël. Mais arriveratelle à lui faire comprend les sentiments d'une personne extérieur à sa propre personne?


Titre : Il vous aime

Auteur : Chibi

Genre : Romance, lemon à la fin et humour ?

Couple : Mickanou/Raphinou

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki et je l'envie ! Y sont trop….

Note : entre ( ) c des pitites notes de moi !

Il vous aime

Après que Mickaël ai quitté et ravagé le bureau de Raphaël, Babiel entra.

- Vous devriez peut-être essayer de le calmer !

- Comment veux-tu que je le calme ?

- Trouvez-lui une occupation.

- A part détruire tous ce que se trouve sur son passage, je vois pas !

- Occupez-le de la même façon que vous !

- Tu pense que je devrais lui trouver une petite amie ? (Je c on pe pa normalement ! Mais je fais ce que je veux ! Raph : G peur ! Chibi : Mais de koi ?)

- Bien sûr !

Après avoir longuement réfléchi à la question (C à d qq. Seconde) Raphaël se jeta sur son carnet d'adresse. Dans la salle d'à côté Babiel se tapait la tête contre le mur.

- Il est aveugle ! Il est aveugle ! Il est aveugle ! Il est aveugle ! Il est aveugle ! Il est aveugle ! Il est aveugle ! (Vive le copier/coller)

Dans les quartiers de Mickaël quelques heures plus tard !

- Mon petit Mickanou ! T'es là ?

- Je suis pas petit ! (Mickanou s'énerve !)

- Ah ! T'es là ! Je te cherchais !

- Qu'est ce tu me veux ?

- Je te présente Mariel ! (perso de mon invention, ne vous inquiétez pas elle va pas fer long feu ! C le cas de le dire ! Hi hi hi ! rire psychopathe)

- C'est qui elle ?

- Je pensé que tu devais te sentir un peu seul alors je t'es amené une amie qui devrais te plaire !

- Mais, je…

- Bon, je vous laisse.

Clin d'œil pervers alors qu'il ferme lentement la porte (merci cousine de moi !)

Je rencontre enfin le maître des puissances, l'archange du feu ! J'suis trop contente ! Vous êtes aussi mignon que ce que m'as décrit Raphaël ! Plus petit mais aussi mignon ! Un jour il faudrait que je rencontre votre frère…

- Ca suffit ! J'ai mal à la tête !

- Oh ! Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. Je pense que…

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?

- D'accord ! Ne vous énervé pas comme ça ! Je…

La pov' pitite Mariel fit une combustion pas spontanée. Mickaël, vraiment sur les nerfs décida d'aller se venger sur son ami blondinet.

Le bureau de l'archange du vent explosa pour la 2ème fois de la journée. (On c pa comment y zon fé pr le reconstruire aussi vite !)

- Mon petit Mickanou, Je…

- Je ne suis pas petit et c'est qui cette idiote que tu m'as « envoyé » ?

- Une des plus belle fille que je connais !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne m'intéresse pas au fille !

- Juste aux bagarres ! Je voulais que tu t'occupes d'autre chose !

- Tous ce que tu veux mais, pas de ça !

Je réfléchi et je te tel dès que j'ai trouvé !

- Ok

- Et tu ne viens plus me déranger jusqu'à se que je t'appelle !

- Ca va être long ?

- Je sais pas !

- Bon !

Et il parti avec un petit air triste et boudeur (Comment y doit être trop KAWAI ! Ca donne envie de le consoler !) Babiel, qui avait assisté à toute la scène entra en trombe!

- Vous le faite exprès ou vous êtes idiot ?

- Je suis tout de même ton supérieur et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Babiel se retourna vers le mur et recommença à se taper la tête dessus.

- Il est aveugle ! Il est aveugle ! Il est aveugle !

- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

- Mais enfin ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que c'est de vous que maître Mickaël est amoureux.

Seule le silence répondit à la pauvre assistante. Maître Raphaël la regardait avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Babiel recommença à se taper la tête contre le mur.

- Il m'aime ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire !

- Waouh ! Ca fait un choc !

- J'imagine ! Et vous vous l'aimé ?

- Je ne crois pas !

- Réfléchissez bien je veux la réponse demain !

L'archange blond resta toute la nuit à son bureau à cogiter sur la question.

Le lendemain matin Babiel arriva vers 9h (elle avait DciD de fer la grasse mat' !) Et trouva Raphaël au même endroit que là où elle l'avait laisser.

- Maître Raphaël ! Ca va ?

- Hein, euh oui ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- 9h15 ! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un truc à faire !

Raphaël disparu en coup de vent (bah, koi c vré !) Et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers les quartiers de Mickaël.

De son côté, Mickaël dormait parce qu'il avait fait le fête jusqu'à 6h du mat' (ça a bo ê un bout entrain faut bien qu'il dorme !) Raphaël arriva en faisant claquer toutes les portes et les fenêtres. Le rouquin réveillé par le bruit. Se mit à crier sur Camaël qu'il avait intérêt à fermer toutes les fenêtre si il ne voulait pas finir cramer. L'ange blond continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son ami en claquant (encore) la porte. Mickaël sorti sa tête de dessous les couvertures. Il avait un petit air pas réveillé (bave) qui fit oublier ses dernières peurs à Raphaël.

- KAWAIIIIII (on dirait ma cousine ou ma meilleure amie, au choix !)

- Raphaël ! Qu'est ce tu fout là ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une occupation.

- Ah bon ? Tu me diras ça demain !

- Ca peut pas attendre !

- C'est quoi ?

- Faut que tu te lèves ! S'il te plaît !

- Il me plaît pas !

- Mickanou, ne fait pas l'enfant et sort de se lit !

Devant le ton autoritaire de Raphaël, l'ange endormi s'extirpa des couvertures et vint se placer devant l'archange du vent comme attendant sa punition. Raphaël, lui, bavait devant le torse nu de son ami et son pantalon de pyjama qui tombait légèrement (bave, bave !)Le blondinet se repris et avança d'un pas vers son ami rouquin qui ne réagit pas. Raphaël se pencha (légèrement ?) Et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Mickaël. Ce dernier comme venant de se réveiller fit un bond en arrière.

- Qu'est ce tu fout ?

- Je t'embrasse.

- Ne ? Mais… mais…

- Tu bégayes mon ange !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ca te fait un choc !

- JE NE PARLE PAS DE CA !

- Ah d'accord !

- …

- …

- Bah, alors pourquoi ?

Raphaël s'avança vers Mickaël et le fit prisonnier de ses bras. Il se baissa au niveau de son oreille et lui murmura : « parce que je t'aime mon ange ! »

(LEMON)

( Et là Camaël entra dans la pièce et il fut brûlé sur place ! Mais non je déconne ! Je l'aime bien Camaël aussi ! On pourrais le faire sortir avec Babiel ! Faudra y penser !)

Il embrassa Mickaël dans le cou. Le petit rouquin était comme statufié (Je voudrais bien avoir une statue de Mickaël grandeur nature !) Raphaël posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Mickaël qui cette fois se laissa faire. Il répondit même au blondinet quand il approfondit le baiser. Raphaël passait et repassait ses mains dans le dos du rouquin qui déboutonnait lentement la chemise déjà entrouverte de l'archange de l'air. Les mains de l'ange médecin faisaient lentement descendre le pantalon déjà bas de l'archange du feu. Une fois le pantalon à terre Raphaël pris Mickanou dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. L'archange du vent enleva son pantalon et vint s'allonger sur l'ange des puissances. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Raphaël posa des baisers papillons sur le torse de son futur amant qui frissonnait sous ses caresses. L'archange de l'air présenta ses doigts à Mickaël qui les suça avidement. L'ange blond, trouvant ses doigts assez humidifiés, les fit glisser le long su dos du rouquin et fit entrer 1 doigt dans son intimité. L'archange du feu se crispa sous la douleur. De son autre main Raphaël pris le sexe de Mickaël et commença un mouvement de va et viens. Voyant que Mickanou se détendait, il entra un 2ème doigts puis un 3ème et commença à faire le même mouvement que celui qu'il appliqué sur le sexe de son ange à l'intérieur de lui. Quand il pensa Mickaël bien préparé, Raphinou remplaça ses doigts par quelque de plus gros et recommença le même mouvement. Dans un plaisir intense Mickaël se libéra et l'archange du vent fit de même quelques secondes après.

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

FIN

G honte

(Rajout pas intéressant à la fin. Si il plaît je pourrait pit-ê fer une suite :

Camaël et Babiel écoutaient à la porte tous ce qui se passait dans la chambre du maître de puissance.

- Ca me donne envie de déclarer mon amour, pas toi ?

- Si !

- Babiel, je dois t'avouer que j'aime quelqu'un !

- Moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui !

- C'est qui ?

Alors suite ou pas suite ?)

CT mon 1er Lemon si on oublie celui de Plodocus et de T-rex ! Parce k'on pe pa appeler ça un lemon. J'espère que ça vous plaît et si ça vous plaît pas m'en fout !

En faite non ! Dites-moi pourquoi vous aimez et pourquoi vous n'aimez pas !

Moi je n'aime pas les remarques de la fin ! Elles sont trop sérieuses ! Ca casse l'ambiance

Bye

Chibi


End file.
